C 451
451: Grand Wisdom monk fears the wife A bald monk, head abstention scar specially conspicuous, his front is hanging one string of circles and big buddha beads, both hands Heshi, appearance that smiling, making the human look that also thinks is obtains enlightenment High Monk. „Grand Wisdom monk.” Sees this monk, Li Qi Ye shook the head at present with a smile. Grand Wisdom monk looks at Li Qi Ye , is Heshi smiles, proclaimed buddhist chant, said: „Amitabha, Li benefactor, we were really predestined friends, has not thought in Nether Boundary, can still meet.” „” Li Qi Ye do not beckon with the hand saying: „I dislike to the monk, as soon as you ran to go bad my good deed, I was just about to butcher that boy a moment ago, you actually frightened off him.” A Grand Wisdom monk point does not care, said with a smile: „Li benefactor must butcher his also to have what difficulty, as the saying goes, ran away the monk unable to run away the temple. Li benefactor must unable to pass with him, kills Night Walk Cult to be able directly, tramples flat Night Walk Cult, the slaughter extinguishes Night Walk Clan!” Hears the Grand Wisdom monk words, followed in Li Qi Ye Qiurong Wanxue cold, Night Walk Cult was Large Sect, at present this monk opens the mouth i.e. to trample flat Night Walk Cult, this was also too rampant. Li Qi Ye squints at his eyes, said: „Your this instigates me? Monk, don't me, when (spear|gun) causes, was careful that I have torn down your family's temple, pulls out the light your wool.” „Fine, fine, Li benefactor this is really the vicious tendencies soars to the heavens, should purify the purification.” Grand Wisdom monk Heshi, a High Monk appearance, does not understand his person, but also thinks really he is High Monk. Li Qi Ye lets go, narrows eye to stare at Grand Wisdom monk, said: „Then, the monk you wants to lead into the path of virtue I, I am waiting for a god to lead into the path of virtue, you lead into the path of virtue I.” Grand Wisdom monk also really had a scare by the words that Li Qi recognizes, immediately retroceded several steps, waves the hand busily, said: „Has cracked a joke, has cracked a joke, the monk is a monk of lighting a fire, Dao Law is superficial, where has that qualifications to lead into the path of virtue Li benefactor such god.” „Sensible good, has remembered, you owe me favor, you frightened off my prey.” Li Qi Ye was calm, looked at Grand Wisdom monk one, said easely. „This, I grasp to consider as finished to Li benefactor Ye Sha.” Grand Wisdom monk had a scare, said busily. Li Qi Ye shook the head, said: „This was late, goes hunting, naturally is fastidious about the process, now you go to catch him, that did not have the pleasure. In brief, you owe me favor, does not understand.” Grand Wisdom monk painstakingly the face, forced smile was saying: „Li benefactor, didn't your this lure pit and other this poor monk to jump? You are intentionally the pit I.” Li Qi Ye said leisurely and carefree with a smile: „This you have made a mistake, is you jumps to play cool, this closes my anything matter, if you do not play cool, now any matter does not have.” Grand Wisdom monk da the head, is having to accept fate. However, this wine and meat monk is an optimist, his a while raised the head, looked at Li Qi Ye Qiurong Wanxue, then hey smiles. „Amitabha.” Grand Wisdom monk proclaimed buddhist chant, said grinningly: „Li benefactor, how you and did Flying Heart Village that girl progress?” Li Qi Ye languidly took a look at his one eyes, said: „This closes your trifling thing, your monk, had asked this bustling place vulgar event does do.” „Hey, Li benefactor, this poor monk this does not care about you.” Grand Wisdom monk smilingly said: „You must know, but girl Southern Remote Cloud became famous not the affable role, hey, that initiated the wind, anybody could the headache three points. Li benefactor takes her fiance, actually runs up to Nether Boundary to come, single male and female, such matter, if were known by that girl, that is not easy to do.” Grand Wisdom monk such saying, Qiurong Wanxue face felt hot, this monk absolutely was not the proper monk. „What's wrong, threatened me to come.” Li autumn night took a look at his one eyes, said. At this time, traded to make the Grand Wisdom monk heart to decide the air/Qi to idle, his languidly said: „Li benefactor, as the saying goes, must seal the population, that to the advantage, you said that does not have the words of advantage, my this big mouth somewhat did not say certainly.” Li Qi Ye has smiled, said easely: „Speaking of the seal, I know but actually the best method, in society most will not disclose the news, you know that was what? dead person, human, if died, knows again many also useless.” „what is this with anything.” Qiurong Wanxue angry, by their saying, she and Li Qi Ye relations were shameful is probably same, they what happened. But Grand Wisdom monk had a scare by Li Qi Ye , retrocedes several steps, the hollow laugh said: „Amitabha, fine, fine, Li benefactor, this poor monk has been cracking a joke that's all.” „Was good, your this wine and meat monk do not play the role of High Monk with me.” Li Qi Ye beckons with the hand lightly, shook the head with a smile, said: „You told that girl not to matter, the man, three wife four concubines, that was the matter of potluck, did not have the woman who I did not handle.” This made Qiurong Wanxue shoot a look at his one eyes, this little man was incessantly big to the enemy tone, was the tone is much bigger including such matter. „High, high, is really high.” Grand Wisdom monk raises up the thumb, said approvingly. Then he has rubbed rubbing hands, hey said with a smile: „Hey, Li benefactor, no, Brother Li, how passes on little brother one, tames the technique of wife regarding Brother Li, the little brother is admires incomparably, admires full of admiration to Brother Li, to the Brother Li respect is such as the water of Sanjiang, incessant” Grand Wisdom monk patted the Li Qi Ye flatter suddenly. The Grand Wisdom monk sudden transformation, making Qiurong Wanxue be flabbergasted, is speechless, his monk, must study anything to tame the technique of wife. ” „What's wrong, you were not monk, suddenly moved the worldly desire, wants to return to secular life?” Li Qi Ye has smiled, takes a look at Grand Wisdom monk to say. This saying makes Grand Wisdom monk somewhat awkward, the hollow laugh, said: „Was open about the facts Brother Li saying that hey, I was the monk, that was only plan of convenience, plan of convenience.” „Originally you is a fake monk.” Li Qi Ye has smiled, said: „If only the wine and meat monk, unexpectedly is a fake monk.” Here, Li Qi Ye was narrowing eye, said with a smile: „Tames the wife? What method has a need for? Good makes me teach you, pushes to go to bed directly, all are well.” „Lower reaches” Qiurong Wanxue face is red, shames and air/Qi, was angry. She is speechless, this little man was really any words dares to say. „hiccup” Grand Wisdom monk had had food stuck in the throat by his such words, finally, he has smiled bitterly. Li Qi Ye shook the head, said with a smile: „Ok, each has the problem, you look at the office. However, the fake monk, how you ran away to Nether Boundary comes.” „Didn't Brother Li arrive at Nether Boundary?” Grand Wisdom monk said grinningly: „After Lost Divine Island vanishes, that news already blasted out in Remote Cloud. Some news said that Nether Boundary had some people to see First Ominous Grave extended a great hand, therefore, many the big sects and countries caught up toward here, now many old things guessed that this era First Ominous Grave had the possibility of opening, everybody joined in the fun toward here, therefore, the monk also ran.” Regarding such news, Li Qi Ye is not accidental, the paper cannot wrap up the fire, saw First Ominous Grave extends the great hand only fears more than Qiurong Wanxue they. When darkness, First Ominous Grave extends the great hand suddenly, but Lost Divine Island vanished, this is very easy to relate among the relations to both. Just, he compared with others guessed correctly that first this possibility, comes that's all compared with others first. „You come Fengdu City, could it be that also to obtain the First Ominous Grave key.” Li Qi Ye looked at Grand Wisdom monk to say. Grand Wisdom monk shook the head, said: „Where the First Ominous Grave key has is so easy to obtain, that is the big good fortune, regarding this poor monk, who obtains First Ominous Grave key this not to be unimportant, after First Ominous Grave opens in any case, everybody can go, who obtains key that to be also what kind of? So long as can open First Ominous Grave on the line.” „Also said is.” Li Qi Ye smiled, but, he must receive the First Ominous Grave key, regarding him, the First Ominous Grave key more than is opens First Ominous Grave to be so simple. Grand Wisdom monk said grinningly: „, I heard a news, heard Mid City had an auction, named Little Demon's Coffin Auction, does not know that Brother Li was interested in going together.” „Little Demon's Coffin Auction!” In Li Qi Ye heart one cold, he is narrowing the eye, he thinks that exists, for a long time very much for a long time did not have show ones face very much existed, he thinks that this existed already died. „Good, about safe, has a look in any case why not.” Li Qi Ye for it heart movement, if is really Little Demon's Coffin Auction, this indeed is worth him going. Li Qi Ye they go to Mid City immediately, however, they have not walked far, the horizon goes to one group of red clouds to float, this group of red cloud speeds are extremely fast, them flies toward Li Qi Ye . Sees the red cloud that the horizon flies, the Grand Wisdom monk complexion big change, immediately said to Li Qi Ye : „Brother Li, I have matter temporarily, first walked.” The words have not said that he turns around to run away, is similar to is sees the difficult adversary to be the same, runs away extremely quickly. „Jian Xuan, even if you run away to Heaven's Edge ocean corner, this young lady must catch you!” The horizon resounds a burning sound. The red cloud that the horizon flies radically is not the red cloud, but is a female of wear scarlet, her speed is extremely fast, pursues instantaneously in the direction that Grand Wisdom monk runs away. But Grand Wisdom monk does not dare to stay slightly, vanishes in the horizon suddenly, his appearance, looked like the mouse saw the cat simply. „Originally fears the wife.” After seeing Grand Wisdom monk runs away, Li Qi Ye smiles, understands why Grand Wisdom monk must ask for advice the technique of docile wife. Next